Midnight mission
by ReisFriend
Summary: Mizore sneaks in Tsukune's room at midnight. Rated M for lemon.


**Midnight mission**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mizore couldn't sleep. Instead, she was crawling through the air vents and finally found the duct which gave her a clear view to her target.

Tsukune. It was midnight, so she wasn't surprised to find him sleeping. Wanting to get closer, she gently opened the duct and silently dropped to the floor. Her face was now only a few inches away from his and she was surprised when he mumbled: "Mizore-chan..."

_'He's dreaming about me? I wonder if he is dreaming about we doing...' _She thought with her face flushed pink and her hands on her cheeks when he suddenly turned to his side and facing towards her. She got down to her knees and continued staring at his face.

She really hoped that she could just lie there with him in his warm embrace. She let out a little sigh and was about to get up but Tsukune suddenly opened his eyes and was now looking at her straight in the eyes.

"WOA! Mizore-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked after getting over the initial shock.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see you. I had no intention of waking you, but now that you are awake, could we talk. Tomorrow is a day of so it shouldn't be a problem." Mizore asked.

"Sure Mizore-chan. Could you give me my shirt?" He said.

Mizore took the shirt from the chair it was on and he pulled it on. Since he had his boxers on he sat up looking at her beautiful pupiless eyes. "Is something bothering you because you can't sleep Mizore-chan?"

Her face turned pink and she said: "Yes. I usually can't sleep because there is nobody sleeping with me. I only want to sleep in someone's arms."

"Oh. I really would like that too, but I can understand why it bothers you so much since you had bad experiences in the past. You want to feel safer when you sleep, right?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp when he said that. She jumped on him and they fell down with Mizore hugging him tightly. She nuzzled his cheek with her own and whispered in her sexy soft voice: "You're so right Tsukune-chan. I do want to feel safer when I sleep. That's why I like you so much. You understand me."

Tsukune was feeling a little uncomfortable, but that went by fast, since he wasn't suffocating and her cheek felt so good against his own. And her lithe body was tightly pressed against him. He could feel her breasts against his chest. And he was getting quite aroused at the feeling.

When Mizore stopped her nuzzling, reluctantly, she looked him in the eyes and threw her lollipop away and said: "Tsukune."

And he said: "Mizore-chan."

"Tsukune."

"Mizore-chan."

"Tsukune."

"Mizore-chan."

Their lips were getting closer when they said each others name and suddenly, Mizore felt her cold soft lips against his warm ones and right after that, they were kissing with tongues involved.

When they ended the kiss, Mizore's was face was pink. "Tsukune-chan, that was incredible."

"I enjoyed it too Mizore-chan. And may I say that you taste good."

Mizore made her customary little sigh and could feel her heart beating faster.

Tsukune sat up and now she was sitting on his lap with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Mizore-chan, have I ever told you why you are such a wonderful girl?"

"No you haven't, but please tell me."

"Your voice is so soft and beautiful. That lollipop you always have is so cute. Your eyes are so seductive and your hair is sexy and exotic. And you are always so honest and frank. And your skin feels like silk and when you blush like that, you look even more beautiful. And you are so strong when you look so fragile. And you have a good sense of humor and whenever you pop out of nowhere and surprise me, it makes me feel good to know that you are never far away. Your kind nature is also very attractive to me."

Mizore had tears in her eyes and she pulled him in a hug. "Tsukune-chan, hearing those words made me happy."

"And I also like the way you do things."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I was in trouble with math? When I said that let's have fun in summer vacation, you popped that shaved ice of dawn out of nowhere and asked if I would like some. And that curry you made, it was so delicious and I can't even bear to think what you have to go through to get it done. And when it was family day and you singed, it was so beautiful. You are bit weird sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

After those words, Mizore kissed him again. When she pulled out she asked: "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wanted to tell you when we were alone and now is the only time when we are alone." Tsukune answered.

Mizore made her very cute smile with pink on her cheeks and asked: "Would you like to get frozen?"

Tsukune said: "No."

"Then make love to me." Mizore said.

"But Mizore-chan..."

"Please Tsukune. Let me have you just for today. If I won't get you as my husband, let at least have a memory of us making love this one time." Mizore pleaded with tears flowing from her eyes.

Tsukune could very well see how serious she was and how much she wanted it.

"Alright Mizore-chan. Let me make you feel loved."

Mizore and Tsukune stood up and took of their clothes. Tsukune got his clothes of first and when he noticed that Mizore was taking her purple striped leggings off, he said: "Leave them on Mizore-chan."

Mizore made a cute little smile and left them on. When she stood there with nothing but her legging on, Tsukune was immediately hard. Mizore's body was so incredible.

Her snowy white smooth soft skin, firm yet soft c-cup breasts and long slim legs and everything else just screamed sexy.

Mizore looked at the first penis she had ever seen. She didn't expect Tsukune to be 7 inches long 1,5 inches wide. She wondered if it would fit in her virgin pussy. The very thought about having sex was making her pussy heat up and becoming very wet.

"Tsukune-chan, lie down." Mizore told him.

Tsukune did that and Mizore surprised him by taking his dick in her cold hand and lowering herself so that the head of his cock was touching the entrance of her vagina and moved her hips back and forth to brace herself for it. She then lowered herself slowly, taking his penis in her tight pussy all the way. She felt some pain but it didn't last long since her pussy had adjusted to her mans organ.

She then started to slowly ride him, feeling incredible heat and pleasure in her slim body.

She moaned quite loudly, but tried to be quiet so she would wake the entire dorm.

Tsukune was also trying to be quiet, but this was his very first time having sex, so the pleasure was unbearable.

Mizore had always thought how sex would feel like and her imagination didn't come anywhere near the feeling that she was experiencing now. She felt like she was about to explode.

She then stopped for a second and Tsukune sat up to capture her mouth in kiss. She returned it hungrily. He then took her hips in his hands and slowly moved her back and forth on his member, which made her moan again.

She started to move her hips too and soon they were both enjoying the wonderful feeling of intimacy and closeness.

Mizore couldn't believe how good it felt to have his skin against hers and the way her tits were rubbing against his chest and his dick rubbing her tender inner flesh.

Tsukune couldn't believe how good Mizore's tight pussy felt. It kept squeezing his member like it was going to crush it, but it felt so soft and wet that it was incredible. And her small lithe body felt so good against his own too.

But since it was their first time, their stamina didn't last long and they both came hard.

"AAAAHHHHH!" They both screamed when the orgasm hit them.

They fell down on their side with Tsukune still in Mizore and they panted hard.

When they finally got their breath back, Mizore said: "Thank you Tsukune-chan. It was wonderful." Her face was of course flushed pink.

"I enjoyed it too Mizore-chan. And I have a favor to ask you." Tsukune said.

Mizore wondered what he could possibly want after they had sex. "What is it?"

"Stay with me tonight. I want to sleep with you in my arms."

Mizore gave him her shocked look first, then she smiled. "I thought you would never ask." She then pulled the blanket over them and pulled herself pussy away from Tsukunes dick. She laid her head on his chest.

Tsukune placed his hand on her back and kissed her head. They fell asleep after a few minutes. Mizore had big smile on her face.

Authors Note: I just wrote this down when it popped in my head. I didn't really think about the plot. But if you liked it, drop a review.


End file.
